Adam Smith
' Adam Smith' (16 June 1723 – 17 July 1790) was a Scottish moral philosopher, pioneer of political economy, and key Scottish Enlightenment figure. Tossup Questions # In one book, this man argues that the fall of the Roman Empire led to the rise of townsfolk with privileges over country folk. He argued for mandated universal education up to age ten in a book which worried that the repetition of one continuous task would dull laborers' minds. This man used the "sympathy" of an "impartial spectator" as the basis for a 1759 work of (*) ethics that was inspired by his teacher Francis Hutcheson. This author of A Theory of Moral Sentiments discussed the "natural progress of opulence" in a huge book which noted the self-interest of brewers, butchers, and bakers in critiquing mercantilism. For 10 points, name this Scottish Enlightenment author who used the term "invisible hand" exactly once in The Wealth of Nations. # In one of this man's works, he rejected Hutcheson's hypothesis of a sixth sense to explain morality, instead arguing that morality was determined by many psychological motives. He argued that frequent exposure to strangers allowed individuals to build propriety and therefore suggested that commercial societies fostered moral values the most. In another work, this author of The Theory of Moral Sentiments criticized the mercantile commerce that sought to use the amount of precious metals as a measure of wealth. In that same work, this man created the famous metaphor of an "invisible hand" that guides economies. For 10 points, name this author of The Wealth of Nations. # One of this thinker's works was a revised edition of a series of lectures he gave that argued that the main goal of the government was to preserve justice, his Lectures on Justice, Police, Revenue and Arms. This economist measured a nation's wealth through its annual income as opposed to its accumulated goods. He criticized one economic system as merely preventing servitude rather than increasing public opulence. He posited an "inner man" serving as an "impartial spectator" to answer a problem that also interested his teacher, Francis Hutcheson. One of his works demonstrates the concept of division of labor with a pin factory and rejected the restrictive mercantilism in favor of a laissez-faire system he claimed was guided by an "invisible hand". For 10 points, name this Scottish economist who wrote The Theory of Moral Sentiments and The Wealth of Nations. # Works by this thinker include Lectures on Jurisprudence and The Theory of Moral Sentiments, but this thinker's most famous work included a critique of mercantilism that was later used in Ricardo's theory of comparative advantage. That work attributed to the market an ability to manipulate prices, and introduced the term "invisible hand." For 10 points, name this thinker who wrote Wealth of Nations. # This thinker proposed a theory of sympathy in which observing others makes people aware of their own morality. He also described "propriety of action" and "sense of propriety" and suggested that conscience arises from social relationships in The Theory of * Moral Sentiments. In his most famous work, he described the motives of the butcher, the brewer and the baker and labeled land, labor and capital as three determinants of production while proposing an "invisible hand" that governs laissez-faire markets. For 10 points, name this Scottish economist who attacked mercantilism in The Wealth of Nations.